A Ferbtastic Christmas
by PairOfDoofs
Summary: Ferb takes a trip across the street on Christmas Eve to deliver a message. Which ends with unexpected results. Summary's not great but story is better.


**Alright here be our first story on fan fiction by kind with your reviews. Also this is a duel profile of two writers on the site. If you guess who we are fantastic.**

Ferb crunched his way through the snow that had settled during the day. He was glad to do this favor for Phineas, considering he was in bed with one of those one week flues. They hadn't been able to do much since they all went their separate ways to college. Phineas had only been back for three days, but it was some of the best three days that Ferb had had in a while. So when Ferb was asked to go across the street to tell Isabella that Phineas wouldn't be able to make their date that night, he was happy to do something for his brother.

Ferb stood in front of the Mexcian-Jewish girls house and chuckled a bit as he looked in the window. In one window a large Christmas tree was dressed , but a menorah adorned the next window. He had grown used to the odd mixing of traditions from both religious views, but he still found the way that they mixed it together was on the funny side. Ferb stomped his feet to knock of the packed snow off his boots before ringing on the doorbell.

A few seconds passed before a voice from the other side of the door called him inside. He obliged the call, opening the door and stepping inside the house. Vivian, Isabella's mom was not the one that greeted him, nor was it the girl in question. Instead Addyson turned and faced the teen from the couch she was sitting in.

"Hey Ferb, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine. How are you, and if you can answer this question, where is Isabella? I had something I needed to tell her."

"She left for the mall for a bit. Hey, hang your coat up and take a seat, I haven't talked to you in what feels like forever." Addyson offered as she stood up, and headed to the conjoined kitchen.

Ferb, not wanting to seem rude, and genuinely wanting to talk to one of his old friends obliged and hung up his coat in the closet next to the door, and making sure to not ruin the carpet, kicked off his boots next to the front door. He slowly made his way to the coach that Addyson previously occupied and waited for the girl to return. He didn't have to long, for about a minute later, she returned with two mugs.

"Here Ferb, I fixed some coffee for ya. I fixed it the way you used to take it: a little bit of creamer and a healthy dose of sugar." Addyson recited as she handed the drink to Ferb.

"You remembered all of that?" Ferb smiled, accepting the drink.

"Well, we all did a lot of late night studying to make sure that our last high school finals were the best ones that we had ever taken, so it wasn't that hard to remember someone's coffee habit." Addyson took her seat back on the couch. "So how have you been? I think this is the first time that I've talked to you before everyone left to go to college."

"I've been fine, kinda lonely though. I thought that just being able to talk to everyone over the phone and over Skype would be enough to suffice, but because I didn't make as many friends like I have here, I got lonely. That's why I'm so glad that everyone is back, even if it is only for a few weeks."

Addyson nodded as she took a sip of her coffee. "I totally get what you're saying. That's partially why I'm here." Addyson turned and got a look from Ferb. "Well, I heard that Isabella had gotten home a few days ago, so after waiting a little bit for her to get back to being home for a little bit; I called and asked if she wanted to get together and catch up. She loved the idea, and so I came over here pretty soon after the phone call. We talked, laughed, gossiped for a bit; but then Isabella got a call for someone to meet her at the mall, so she left. She said that she would be gone for maybe an hour."

"And how long has she been gone?" Ferb asked

Addyson glanced over at the grandfather clock. "Umm, close to three."

"You mean that you've been sitting here for three hours b yourself when you were literally across the street?" Ferb asked, well more like yelled. Addyson nodded as she stared into her coffee. "You could have come over, you know it wouldn't have been a problem."

"Well, I kinda got that from your yelling, but the real reason that its not a big deal is the fact that I moved in the extra bedroom." Addyson got another stare from Ferb. "My mom kicked me out of the house right when school started, and I live too close to the school to be able to have a room on campus. I've been living in my car and whoever's dorm or room that was offered to me since then. I told Isabella about it, who in turn told her mom, who immediately offered me the extra room."

"Wow, I really had no idea. Why didn't you bring it up, I'm sure we would have been able to do something for you. If anything you could have stayed in one of the tree-houses. Its better up there than some apartment complexes." Addyson placed a hand on top of Ferbs in order to stop the rambling brit before he added any more things to his list of ideas.

"Ferb, its alright. Things are better now," Addysons cheeks began to turn a small shade of pink. "And I was also a little embarrassed."

"Alright, now I'm officially confused. Why in the world would you be embarrassed?"

"Cause I didn't want people to feel sorry for me. I took care of myself for the time that I had to, and I certainly didn't want charity. If anything, I wanted people to offer as gift just as a gesture, not for being sorry. Speaking of which," Addyson set her mug on the coffee table and stood up, "I have a gift for you."

"Addyson, you didn't have to get me anything." Ferb replied sheepishly, mostly because he didn't have a gift to offer in return.

"No, seriously its alright. Just wait right here while I go get it." Addyson quickly made her way up the stairs.

Ferb sat in his chair and continued to drink his coffee. In his mind he did wonder what kind of gift Addyson could have gotten him. A few thoughts mulled over in his head, but he didn't have to wait terribly long.

"Ferb, I'm sorry but could you come up here. I need your help with it." Addyson called down from her her room. Setting his mug down on the coffee and made his way up the stairs, he wondered what kind of gift she was giving him that he had to help her with. Could it be something heavy and she needed help moving it. Maybe something technological that was just slightly over her head. It didn't have much more time to mull it over, cause he arrived at the closed door of the extra room that had been given to Addyson.

Being polite he knocked on the door, but as he did the door creaked open, with no response from inside. Peeking inside he inched his way in, taking what the new tenant had done to the room. As he looked it over, the door shut silently behind him and a pair of hands blocked his sight. Ferb was certainly surprised at this, but he indeed froze as a warm breath rolled down his neck.

"So Ferb, are you ready for your gift?" the girl whispered into his ear. Ferb struggled not to just bolt from his spot, but he decided to play along for a little bit longer.

"I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be." He whispered back out. He felt her body move from behind him to in front, still keeping his eyes covered. When she deemed herself ready, she removed her hands from his eyes.

If it was possible for Ferb's alternating sized eyes to bug out of his head, now would have been the moment they would have. In front him was a now Santa hat wearing friend, but other than the hat, only a set of candy cane striped stockings and panties was the only thing now covering her curvy frame.

"Addyson,wha- wha- what are y- y-ou doing? Wh- why are you undressed? Ferb barely managed to stammer out.

"I wanted to give this gift to you for a long time. But if you don't like it…"

"Whoa, slow down there. I never said that I didn't like it; this is a just a little fast don't you think?"

"Should've figured that; how bout we start off slow then, hmm?" Addyson stated as she sauntered the few steps next to the Brit. Slowly she closed her eyes, and Ferb did the same, their lips meeting in the middle.

Ferb had wanted to know what it was like to kiss Addyson. He had been very fond of her for the longest time, but his crush on another held him back. But after feeling alone for half the year, being so close to someone felt wonderful. He could feel his body begin to warm up, longing to be close. His hands moved from his sides and began to caress the soft skin of her back as he pulled her closer. Addyson couldn't believe what was happening. She had wanted this for the longest time; almost since he first moved in with Phineas all those years ago. She expected something to happen, but this beyond her wildest dreams.

The first kiss was long and full of feeling, but they did have to breath at some point. They broke away, gasping for air, but they didn't stay separated long, quickly resuming their kissing, each one deeper than the last. Ferb lost himself, letting his body take control. He could feel his hands move, but he didn't care till a soft gasp came from Addyson. He opened his eys a bit to find his hands grasping the softness of her breasts.

For a moment he retracted his hands, and started to mumble apologies but a finger on his lips silenced him. Addyson smirked as she took his hands and returned them to her chest, forcing him to move them squeeze tightly. She leaned in a resumed her kissing, which Ferb didn't object. He hadn't felt this alive in a long time, who was he to stop it.

They stayed this way for a bit, simply enjoying the fondling and make out session, but Addyson decided that she wanted some more. Pulling away, she turned him and sat him down on the edge of her bed. Thankful he wasn't wearing too many layers, she pulled of long sleeve t shirt from his college and threw it on a pile on the ground. After a few more kisses, she shoved him down on the bed and began to undo his belt.

One part of Ferb's subconscious decided to make a quick appearance. _"Wait, what are you doing? You shouldn't be doing this. Besides you said that you were going to wait, and what about protection, have you even stopped to consider the repercussions?" _These questions began to fill Ferb's mind as Addyson finished undoing his belt and began to work on his jean button. "Addyson wait…"

"What is it Ferb? Do I do something wrong?" Addyson asked, genuinely concerned.

"Its just that, this is really fast. I mean wha- what about protection?"

"I'm on the pill. I've been on it to help regulate my cycle since I was about seventeen. Please, just calm down, I'm new to this."

"You're new to this too?" Ferb was now quite confused. "Didn't you and Django 'do it' when you two where together?"

"No, where in the world did you hear that?"

"Well, it was a rumor floating around for a while, and I uhh kinda assumed…"

Addyson rolled her eyes. "Stupid gossip girls; no me and Django never did anything. I wasn't letting him near me." Ferb kept silent as he mulled over this new information. "Ferb please, just enjoy this, it is a gift."

Ferb smiled as he allowed himself to relax, leaning back down against the mattress. Addyson again returned her focus on Ferb's lower half. Grasping the waistband, she pulled down both his jeans and boxers, leaving the Brit completely exposed. "You're a little unruly, aren't ya?" She giggled.

Ferb looked down, his mostly aroused member standing up amongst curly pile of green hair. He simply shrugged. "I don't know, I never thought it needed attention."

"That's okay, we can fix that later." Addyson spoke as she slid her way on top of the Brit, kissing him again. Ferb again lost himself, pulling Addyson closer to him, the feeling of her bare chest on him, and the thin fabric of her panties on his crotch causing him to go nuts.

Eventually losing it, he pulled her in close and without warning, flipped them over so that now, he was on top of her. Slowly he moved his head down her body, gently kissing her neck down her chest till he reached her breasts. He kissed her left nipple with a moan quickly following. He then did the same on the right, a moan also accompanying the kiss. Sticking out his tongue, he began to lick the left breast using the hand that wasn't holding Addyson to caress the girl. Slowly moving up and down her body, his fingers followed the her slim torso and stomach and the outside of her thighs. As he switched from on breasts to another, Addysons breath began to grow heavier as Ferb's hand found its way to the inside of her thigh, as he caressed the soft skin. Moving his up, he slid his hand over the top of her fabric, slowly reaching his fingers inside the waistband. He moved slowly, enjoying the sensation of removing her last real bit of clothing, besides the hat and stockings.

Not wanting to be outdone, Addyson showed a bit of her strength, flipping Ferb down back on his back. She wrapped around the boy's member and began to pump, forcing a grunt of satisfaction from the Brits lips. As the pumping continued, the member grew in length and hardness, and when she decided that it was ready she stopped. She stood up on the bed and startled the green haired teen. She bent down, and aligning herself and his crotch, she readied herself.

"Are you sure you want to do this Addyson?" Ferb asked one more time.

"Yes, yes I'm sure." Addyson smiled as she grabbed the erect member as she slowly guided it in.

Both parties breath's hitched as she slowly but surely slid farther and farther down till she reached her barrier. After a breath moment to catch her breath, she quickly slid down, breaking her barrier. She cried out in pain, which alarmed Ferb.

"Addyson, is everything alright?" He looked down as a small stream of blood trickled from them.

"I'm fine, just give me a second." She managed to get out. Forcing herself back up, she slowly desended again, repeating the process. The more she moved, the better she felt, so she began to move quicker, her breasts bouncing up and down with her.

Both Addyson and Ferb could feel a building up within themselves as Addyson continued to move up and down Ferb's member. She had slowed down since she started and her breath had become labored. Being the gentleman as he was, Ferb convinced Addyson to stop riding him. She agreed, and in turn switched places with the Brit. So that now Ferb was standing at the end of the bed with Addyson's legs spread apart and his stiff member at her entrance.

"Ready?" Ferb asked as calmly as he could. With the nod of Addyson's head Ferb pushed himself in, slowly at first until finding a rhythm, which increased in speed and intensity quickly. As the speed reached its peak so did Addyson her walls clamping tightly around Ferb's member letting out a shout of ecstasy. Ferb attempted to hold himself back but only lasted another half a second before climaxing as well. As soon as their climax ended they laid together on the bed panting for a while before Ferb cracked a grin and began chuckling.

"Ferb, what's so funny?" Addyson asked slightly panicked.

Ferb stopped laughing long enough to answer her. "I just thing it's funny that I've had no idea what I wanted for this Christmas, and I just found out it's been across the street all week."

This caused Addyson to crack a grin and giggle with Ferb. After their laughing fit subsided Ferb said. "Oh I better get going."

"Wait why?" Addyson asked protesting.

Ferb continued dressing while answering "Well I need to get over to my house if I'm going to change before heading to the mall." Ferb paused "Especially if I want to buy a Christmas gift for my new girlfriend." Ferb finished cracking a grin and winking as he left. Leaving Addyson lying in bed.

Slowly creaking the door to his shared room open, Ferb peeked inside to see if his brother was asleep. It appeared so, so Ferb tiptoed into the room, shutting the door as quietly as he could behind him. He smiled as he thought he wasn't going to have to explain himself.

"Why are you being so quiet?" a sleepy voice asked.

Ferb whispered a silent curse as he turned and looked at his sick brother. "Nothing, I just thought you were asleep."

"I haven't been able to sleep. I heard the door open, but I didn't feel like moving. Where've you been? You've been gone for like ever."

"Nowhere?" Ferb lied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I know when you're lying Ferb. You're as bad as hiding it as me." Phineas stopped as he looked his brother over. "What have you been doing Ferb? Your hair's a mess and your clothes look like you've been ruffled up."

"Well, you could say that."

"Come here," Phineas motioned to his brother. Not understanding why, he did what he was told. As he stopped next to Phineas bed, Phineas leaned in an took a big sniff.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ferb asked

"My question is… who have you been doing?" Phineas smirked as he leaned back against his headboard.

"I have no idea what your talking about?" Ferb liked again.

"Oh please, you smell like you've banged someone, you're a mess, and you tried to avoid contact with me when you came in." Phineas crossed his arms as he eyed his brother.

"How do you know what the smell is?"

"Do I really have to answer that question?" Phineas replied sarcastically, keeping his hard stare at his brother.

Ferb, sensing that he wasn't going to get away with it, sighed. "Alright, I went to go deliver your message, but someone distracted me."

"Ahh, so you and Addyson got it on."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Isabella told me that she was over there. Sad situation it is, well I guess it didn't stay that sad now did it?"

Ferb returned his brother's smirk. "No, no it didn't"

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
